


Youngwoong

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho, seorang dokter yang harus ekstra sabar memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Jaejoong yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya. Jaejoong adalah remaja sekolah yang sedang bandel-bandelnya karena ingin mencari jati diri. Namun belakangan Jaejoong sudah sangat keterlaluan menurut Yunho, terlibat tawuran sampai diskors. Sudah saatnya untuk menjinakkan namja cantiknya itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngwoong

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

.

.

“Kim Jaejoong….”

Jaejoong mendecih mendapati wali kelasnya yang mendesis di sebelahnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa kabur karena penggaris kayu segitiga sudah dikalungkan di batang lehernya.

“Kau ini benar-benar tidak kapok ya menerima peringatan?”

Jaejoong sedikit meringis lantaran telinganya dijewer dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan sang wali kelas yang bernama lengkap Choi Seung Hyun tersebut. Namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengaduh.

“Padahal kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Sedangkan jika kau mendapat peringatan lagi, sama halnya dengan kau terancam _drop out_. Dan dengan dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah ini, berarti namamu akan di- _blacklist_ seluruh sekolah maupun perguruan tinggi di negeri ini.”

Choi _Songsaenim_ terus saja mengomelinya sepanjang koridor. Dan selama itu, tidak sedikit tatapan khawatir yang mengarah padanya, terutama dari para pengagumnya yang tidak rela melihat dirinya—yang merupakan salah seorang _kingka_ di sekolah—diperlakukan seperti itu oleh wali kelasnya.

“Mungkin aku memang harus memanggil walimu.”

Jaejoong mendengus tanpa rasa takut. Diam-diam ia juga mengulum senyum. Sebetulnya memang itulah yang ia inginkan; surat panggilan yang ditujukan kepada walinya. Itu sebabnya ia kembali berulah—sengaja datang ke sekolah dengan rambut yang ia cat pirang. Padahal ada larangan mengganti warna rambut asli. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang yang monoton sebelum diperbolehkan memasuki kelas begitu bel berdering.

.

.

.

.

“Kau tahu, harusnya baru nanti malam aku pulang, karena semestinya sekarang aku sedang menghadiri konferensi—”

“ _Shiranai_! Lagipula, kenapa baru hari ini konferensinya?” Jaejoong menyahut dengan bersungut-sungut, “Bukannya kau pergi sejak delapan hari yang lalu?”

Pekan lalu suaminya, Jung Yunho, berpamitan untuk mengikuti konferensi _medical_ di luar kota yang katanya akan ditutup dengan konferensi yang digelar di salah satu gedung pertemuan yang terletak di Seoul bagian selatan—yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kediaman mereka yang berada di lingkungan Samseong, distrik Gangnam—dan janjinya hanya tujuh hari.

Tentu tidak menyenangkan hanya tinggal bersama para pelayan beserta koki, sopir, dan satuan pengaman di rumah yang cukup besar, tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang terus dirindukannya—yang justru mengingkari janji yang telah dilisankan. Apalagi Yunho jarang sekali membalas pesannya. Kalau pun ditelepon, pasti tidak akan cepat dijawab, kecuali bila Yunho sendiri yang menghubunginya. Ia benar-benar kesal jika memikirkan dampak terhadap _mood_ nya akhir-akhir ini, lantaran suaminya yang menurutnya sok sibuk itu. Meskipun tadi Yunho sempat mampir untuk menaruh pakaian kotor semasa dinas, percuma saja karena ia sudah pergi ke sekolah.

“Satu minggu itu cuma untuk kegiatan di luar kota, _Chagi_ …,” jelas Yunho yang berusaha terus bersabar menghadapi pasangannya yang sedang bersikap kekanakan tersebut.

Kedua tangannya belum berhenti untuk mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong yang baru ia keramasi guna mengembalikan warnanya seperti semula; hitam legam. Ia duduk di sofa, sementara Jaejoong berada di antara kedua kakinya—selonjoran di lantai berkarpet dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya memencet _remote control_ untuk mengganti saluran televisi.

Untungnya Jaejoong hanya menggunakan semir rambut yang tidak permanen—yang bisa hilang hanya dengan keramas—karena menurutnya kawan hidupnya itu lebih menawan dengan rambut hitam.

“Kau tidak bilang seperti itu delapan hari yang lalu.” Jaejoong menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

“ _Ye_ … _mian_ …,” ucap Yunho yang tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan.

Ia harus bisa bersikap sesuai dengan usianya yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari Jaejoong agar keharmonisan rumah tangga tetap terjaga. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong hanyalah remaja biasa berusia tujuh belas tahun yang sedang bandel-bandelnya karena ingin mencari jati diri, dan ia mesti memahami itu lantaran ia pernah melalui fase tersebut. Jaejoong pun melakukan kenakalan hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya yang belakangan memang lebih sibuk serta menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berdedikasi kepada ilmu dan profesinya.

Ia lantas mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tadinya sedikit emosi lantaran ia mesti pulang sebelum jadwal yang sudah ditentukan rumah sakit tempatnya mengabdikan diri, hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan wali kelas Jaejoong. Semenjak menikahi Jaejoong, ia-lah yang menurut hukum bertanggung jawab terhadap segala sesuatu mengenai pemuda tersebut, terlebih karena anggota keluarga Kim yang lain memilih untuk menetap di Jepang, yang merupakan tanah air ibu Jaejoong.

Ia menikahi Jaejoong ketika usia pemuda itu lima belas tahun—di New York yang sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, juga memperbolehkan menikah di bawah umur. Namun agar lisensi pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong dapat diterbitkan, ia harus mengantongi izin khusus dari Kementerian Dalam Negeri serta keputusan dari Mahkamah Agung, tak lupa melampirkan persetujuan tertulis dari orang tua masing-masing.

Jaejoong adalah mantan murid les privatnya—yang ia bimbing semasa tiga tahun duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tetapi sebetulnya itu hanyalah akal-akalan para orang tua yang bermaksud menjodohkannya dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berharap Jaejoong bisa mencintainya secara perlahan-lahan melalui rencana tersebut.

Mereka tahu ia telah menaruh hati terhadap Jaejoong sejak lama. Ia bahkan jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong sejak _namja_ cantik itu masih mengenakan popok. Dulu ia sering bertandang ke kediaman lama keluarga Kim lantaran kakak laki-laki Jaejoong, Kim Hyun Joong, adalah sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya semenjak menjadi murid taman kanak-kanak. Itu sebabnya orang tuanya juga berteman baik dengan orang tua mereka.

Namun Jaejoong baru bisa memamerkan kedudukan sebagai seorang Jung setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Selama hampir tiga tahun, ia memang hanya berstatus sebagai seorang kerabat di mata sekolah dan teman-teman Jaejoong, kecuali di mata adik laki-lakinya yang merupakan teman sekelas _namja_ cantiknya itu, walaupun usia adik bungsunya tersebut lebih muda dua tahun. Tidak salah jika keluarga Jung—sebagai pemilik rumah sakit di beberapa titik wilayah di Korea Selatan—dijuluki sebagai para genius dari generasi ke generasi.

Dan ia sebagai salah seorang dokter teladan yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi ditugaskan untuk mewakili rumah sakitnya, khususnya dari spesialis anak, guna menyertai kegiatan konferensi selama beberapa hari ke belakang yang dilakukan di beberapa rumah sakit pilihan di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Kegiatan dari konferensi tersebut di antaranya berkunjung dari rumah sakit satu ke rumah sakit lainnya, lantas melihat fasilitasnya, bertemu dengan para dokter yang satu spesialisasi dengannya, serta mengecek cara pengobatan yang paling efektif di rumah sakit yang bersangkutan. Dan seharusnya hari ini merupakan puncak dari kegiatan tersebut, di mana konferensi yang digelar di World Trade Center Korea kompleks COEX Convention & Exhibition Center itu akan dihadiri oleh para dokter anak dari seantero Korea Selatan.

Dirasa tak ada lagi air yang menetes dari rambut Jaejoong, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Untuk sementara handuk kecil itu ia sampirkan di bahu Jaejoong, dan dengan hati-hati ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencuri kecupan di pipi.

“Yak! _Byuntae_! Aku masih mengambek! Jangan menyentuhku!”

Yunho malah tergelak melihat Jaejoong mengusap-usap bekas ciumannya. Sungguh _namja_ cantiknya itu begitu menggemaskan.

“Hei, tidakkah kau merindukan suamimu yang super tampan ini, Boo Jaejoongie?” godanya dengan penuh percaya diri, “Masa suaminya baru pulang dari dinas, tapi yang dipandangi malah acara yang membosankan?”

Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong kurang menikmati program televisi yang ditonton lantaran sedari tadi terus digonta-ganti.

“Aku sangat merindukanmu, lho … Joongie _Chagi_ …,” bisiknya seduktif di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif, dan seringainya melebar begitu mendapati _namja_ cantiknya itu menggeliat geli.

“Jangan coba-coba merayuku! Itu tidak akan mempan untuk saat ini!” sentak Jaejoong sembari menggonta-ganti _channel_ dengan memencet remotnya kuat-kuat.

Kali ini Yunho justru terkekeh-kekeh seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menjangkau Jaejoong. Berikutnya kedua lengannya sudah melingkari sekitar leher Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dari samping untuk memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah cantik yang sungguh menawan itu. Faktanya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa menolak sentuhannya.

Melihat sekelebat pelayan yang lewat di depan ruangan _home theater_ itu dengan membawa keranjang berisi tumpukan pakaian kotor, sejenak ia menghentikan kemesraannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia lantas menyerukan panggilannya untuk menyerahkan handuk basahnya kepada salah seorang _maid_ dari bagian _laundry_ tersebut.

“Boo … sepertinya kau harus keramas lagi nanti….”

“Sialan.”

Jaejoong mencoba menghindar, namun Yunho segera menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke sofa yang didudukinya.

“Sekarang jam berapa, sih?” Jaejoong masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari Yunho, “Aku ‘kan belum masak untuk makan malam!”

Yunho malah mengeratkan pelukannya yang terkesan posesif sekaligus protektif. Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Sekuat apapun Jaejoong berusaha menyangkal, tubuh indah itu akan tetap mengingat dan mengenali siapa pemiliknya.

Ia lalu meraih alat pengendali jarak jauh yang kemudian membuat pintu ruangan mengunci dengan sendirinya, tirai menutup, dan pencahayaan yang terang digantikan oleh lampu-lampu redup di dinding. Televisi ia biarkan menyala, yang selanjutnya gaungnya menemani gema suara tak koheren yang saling bersahutan dari mulut mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di luar sana, Jaejoong boleh menjadi berandal atau siswa yang seringkali tidak mematuhi aturan. Namun jika bersama suaminya, ia tetaplah seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia harus bangun agar bisa memasak sarapan, juga menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Yunho. Pagi hari juga waktunya untuk memerhatikan hewan-hewan peliharaannya. Pekerjaan rumah tangga lain sudah di- _handle_ oleh para pelayannya lantaran ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sekolah, bahkan selama kelas tiga ia selalu pulang malam jika tidak dipulangkan secara tak hormat, terlebih ujian kelulusan yang membuatnya cukup stres tinggal menghitung hari.

Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap memasak untuk Yunho, dan terkadang juga dibantu beberapa koki yang biasanya bertugas membuat makanan untuk para pelayan, serta memastikan ia makan dengan teratur kala suaminya itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Soalnya ia sering malas jika menyantap makanan tanpa dikawani, apalagi memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

“ _Ohayou_ , Jung Jejung….”

“ _Ohayou_ , _Anata_ …,” balas Jaejoong tak kalah manis, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang menata peralatan makan di meja, walaupun lengan kekar suaminya itu menggelayut mesra di pinggang rampingnya.

“Sepertinya hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kau mau berangkat bareng?”

“Bolehkah?” Mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar senang, dan senyumnya pun melebar setelah melihat anggukan pelan Yunho, “Berarti Yunnie juga bisa menjemputku?”

“Memang itu tujuan utamaku.” Yunho mulai menduduki kursinya. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah meminum sedikit air mineralnya. “Sudah lama bukan kita tidak pergi ke bioskop? Dan sepertinya film komedi romantik yang ingin kau tonton waktu itu masih diputar. Kita juga bisa sekalian makan di luar.”

Jaejoong menduduki kursinya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. “Kau sudah bosan makan masakanku? Lagipula kita bisa nonton film apapun di rumah—tapi aku akan mempertimbangkannya kalau kau mau nonton film horor.”

Bagaikan sundulan telak, Jaejoong tepat menyinggung kelemahan Yunho. Semenjak berujar pernah melihat penampakan yang katanya adalah bocah perempuan yang begitu menyeramkan, suaminya itu sangat anti dengan apapun yang berbau horor. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan ketika tawanya meledak begitu mendapati delikan mata Yunho.

“Dan lagi, kau sungguh ingin mengajakku kencan tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk ganti baju? Apa kau tidak takut reputasimu sebagai dokter anak teladan menjadi hancur karena kepergok memiliki pasangan hidup seorang anak di bawah umur? Kau bisa dikatai pedofil, selain _gay_.”

Jaejoong hanya bermaksud bergurau, dan ia terlupa kalau terkadang candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Bukannya menyahut, Yunho malah menyantap sarapannya dengan cepat.

“Bear … aku keterlaluan, ya…?” Jaejoong bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia pun jadi kehilangan nafsu makannya.

“Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau menciumku.” Yunho menunjuk bibirnya yang sedikit maju.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Meski usia Yunho sudah lebih dari seperempat abad, adakalanya suaminya itu juga bersikap kekanakan.

Kali ini si kelinci mungil manis yang menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang beruang jail.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dengan senyum terkulum. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Yunho. Ia lebih sering mengendarai sepeda motornya lantaran suaminya itu biasanya berangkat terlebih dahulu dibanding dirinya.

“Ck ck ck, ternyata Youngwoong Kim yang katanya tak pernah kalah itu cuma anak manja,” cibir seorang pemuda yang diketahui dari sekolah lain, ditilik dari seragam musim dingin yang berbeda warna dengan yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Berikutnya gelak tawa terdengar dari segerombolan pemuda yang mencegat langkah Jaejoong di depan gerbang sekolahnya tersebut.

“Jangan-jangan nanti pulangnya juga dijemput,” celetuk pemuda lainnya.

Kembali mereka tergelak untuk memancing emosi Jaejoong, dan itu cukup berhasil jika melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terkepal erat dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

“Benar-benar seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak,” sahut pemuda dengan tongkat bisbol di tangan.

“Kenapa tidak sekalian diantar masuk?” Pemuda berambut pirang itu meniup permen karetnya dengan main-main seusai mengatakannya, membuahkan tawa dari komplotannya.

“Terus ditunggu sampai pulang…,” timpal pemuda yang berdiri paling depan, yang kemudian terkekeh-kekeh sambil memainkan pedang kendo di genggamannya.

“ _Temeee_!” Jaejoong yang sudah terbakar amarah, menerjang pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai pimpinan geng mereka. Lantas ia mengayunkan tas selempangnya dengan cepat hingga menghantam wajah musuh bebuyutannya itu kuat-kuat.

“Cuih!” Jaejoong meludahi sang pemuda yang sesaat sebelumnya membalasnya dengan bogem mentah di wajahnya.

Tawuran itu cepat menarik perhatian karena berada di lingkungan sekolah. Jaejoong sampai lupa bahwa ia sudah dua kali menerima peringatan dari sekolah, dan itu tentu sangat membahayakan masa depannya.

Keadaan mulai tak imbang lantaran Jaejoong tidak memiliki sekutu, ditambah ia hanya mengandalkan tangan kosong.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa guru pria berusaha menghentikan perkelahian tersebut yang terkesan sebagai aksi pengeroyokan Jaejoong. Geng berandal dari sekolah swasta putra itu lantas lari tunggang langgang setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau—yaitu tertangkapnya Jaejoong yang beberapa bagian wajahnya mulai membiru.

“Ada apa ini, _Songsaenim_?” Jung Changmin yang baru tiba di sekolah tidak mampu menahan langkah sang wali kelas yang menggelandang Jaejoong ke ruang guru. Ia makin cemas begitu menemukan lebam-lebam di wajah kakak iparnya tersebut.

“Jae _Hyung_?” Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meresponsnya, bahkan seperti tidak mendengar suara di sekitarnya.

Ia jadi gamang; apakah ia harus menghubungi Yunho atau tidak. Tetapi dengan atau tanpa campur tangannya, Choi _Songsaenim_ pasti akan segera menghubungi kakak pertamanya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

“Yun, _ap-appo_ , Yun … le-lepas— _appo_!”

Jaejoong segera mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sebelumnya dicengkeram Yunho dengan terlalu erat. Yunho seperti lupa diri, dan menariknya tanpa ampun sejak turun dari mobil. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Yunho membanting pintu kamar mereka. Selanjutnya suasana di kamar yang bernuansa hijau dan gelap itu hening cukup lama. Ia bahkan masih diam terpaku, belum berani mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya sesekali ia mengusap lengan atasnya untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang menyergapnya.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang merajai, Jaejoong mencoba membuka suara, “A-aku sudah mendapat hukuman dari sekolah—diskors dan hampir dikeluarkan. Jadi maafkan aku—dan jangan marah lagi…. Kau membuatku makin sedih….”

Yunho masih tampak gusar dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya saat Jaejoong berusaha menatapnya. Dadanya sesak menahan luapan amarah. Selama ini ia terus memikirkan masa depan Jaejoong, namun pemuda itu seolah tidak memahami kekhawatirannya.

Jaejoong pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau saja ia tidak memohon agar pemuda itu diberi kesempatan sekali lagi. Lebih dari itu, ia teramat cemas begitu mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang membiru. Kalau saja ia bersama Jaejoong ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, pasti ia akan membalas mereka dengan jurus _hapkido_ nya.

“S-sungguh bukan aku memulainya, Yun…. Mereka yang membuatku marah….”

Yunho mengusap wajah dan rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Emosinya sungguh bercampur aduk tidak keruan. Ia pun jadi kalap lantaran rasa cemasnya yang menumpuk ditambah kegeramannya terhadap geng yang menyerang Jaejoong,

“Meski mereka menantang berapa kali pun, kalau kau tidak meladeni mereka, pasti mereka juga akan diam!”

Emosi Jaejoong turut tersulut karena mendengar suara keras Yunho, “Kau pikir semudah itu?!”

“Aku memang tidak pernah terlibat tawuran atau apapun itu kau menyebutnya! Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengincarmu lagi jika kau menyerahkan gelar kehormatanmu sebagai berandal yang tak terkalahkan itu! Persetan dengan julukan Hero, Hiro, atau Youngwoong yang melekat pada dirimu! Apa susahnya sih mengalah sekali saja!”

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya begitu mendengar suara Yunho yang masih saja meninggi. Sungguh baru kali ini Yunho marah sampai membentak-bentak dirinya. Apa kesalahannya benar-benar tak termaafkan?

“Kau ingin ku laporkan ke orang tuamu, hah?!”

“Laporkan saja! Tapi pasti kau sendiri yang akan mendapat predikat sebagai suami yang tak becus!”

Ekspresi wajah Yunho makin mengeras, begitu pun dengan giginya yang saling menekan kuat. Matanya nyalang menatap Jaejoong yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan wajah menyedihkan yang dipenuhi lebam serta linangan air mata.

“Bilang saja kalau kau menyesal sudah menikahi _yankee_ sepertiku! Jadi kenapa tidak kau pulangkan saja aku ke rumah orang tuaku di Jepang!”

Bagaimanapun Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama kekakuannya melunak dan kedua lengannya merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya yang mengayomi. Jaejoong makin tergugu di dadanya. Pasti Jaejoong ketakutan lantaran melihat emosinya yang meluap-luap.

“ _Mianhae_ …,” bisiknya lembut sembari membelai kepala Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung _namja_ cantiknya itu dengan harapan dapat memberikan rasa tenang. Dan entah mengapa isak tangis Jaejoong lebih jelas terdengar.

“Hei, kau yang salah, tapi kenapa malah membuatku merasa bersalah, hm…?” Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga membuat Jaejoong lebih tenang dan hanya terdengar isak pelan. “Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu. Aku tidak marah kepadamu, sungguh … tapi kepada mereka…. Jangan pernah berpikir aku menyesal telah melalui sekian tahun bersamamu…. Kau tahu, aku justru merasa sangat beruntung karena kau sudi menerimaku yang sudah om-om ini….”

Jaejoong tertawa bercampur tangis. Yunho yang mendengarnya jadi ikut tergelak. Namun Jaejoong yang merasa malu jadi menangis lagi dan sesekali memukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangan yang tak bertenaga.

“Pasti sangat sakit, _eoh_?” Ia meraba wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut—selembut tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kecemasan luar biasa. Memang bukan sekali ini Jaejoong terlibat tawuran, namun biasanya tidak sampai mendapatkan luka di wajah. Perlahan ia memajukan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan ringan yang bertubi-tubi di setiap lebam yang tertangkap penglihatannya, berharap Jaejoong dapat merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

“Yun…,” gumam Jaejoong karena wajah tersenyum Yunho-lah yang terlihat begitu pandangannya tak lagi buram. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali guna mengusir rasa kantuknya yang belum sepenuhnya pergi.

Sontak matanya membulat manakala terbayang kilasan kejadian selama beberapa jam ke belakang. Ia mencoba bangun, namun badannya terasa remuk. Ia lantas meraih bantal yang terjangkau tangannya dan mengayunkannya ke wajah Yunho.

“ _Paboya_! Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil, hah?! Lulus sekolah saja belum!” Jaejoong memberikan satu pukulan untuk setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

“Siapa yang ceroboh? Aku sengaja,” balas Yunho santai seraya berlari ke kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendeknya.

“Lagipula kurang dari dua bulan kau sudah lulus, My Baby Queenka…,” imbuhnya dengan ketenangan luar biasa sebelum menggeser pintu kamar mandinya yang semi transparan.

“Berengsek kau, Yunho _Ahjussi_!”

Jaejoong melemparkan bantal dan gulingnya sembarangan. Ia pun menendang-nendang selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh polosnya dengan membabi buta. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya membola dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar—saking sakitnya bagian tertentu tubuhnya sampai-sampai memekik pun rasanya tak akan mampu untuk meluapkannya.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan Jaejoong tidak datang ke sekolah lantaran sudah tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ujian kelulusan telah usai, begitu pun dengan _entrance exam_ untuk perguruan tinggi. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Namun tidak biasanya ia pingsan hanya karena kelelahan ketika sedang menyiapkan sarapan seorang diri. Tidak lama kemudian, Yunho menemukannya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di depan lemari es.

Yunho teramat cemas sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Ia yang merupakan seorang dokter, bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memeriksa Jaejoong pada awalnya. Buru-buru ia menghubungi dokter keluarganya, namun ternyata beliau sedang menghadiri konferensi di luar kota.

Akhirnya ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum mencoba untuk merasakan denyut nadi Jaejoong. Dalam sekejap jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, kebahagiaan membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya, dan senyuman pun tak dapat dicegahnya. Kemudian ia meyakinkannya dengan stetoskopnya, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Ia pun ingin mendapatkan konfirmasi mengenai diagnosisnya, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia meminta adik iparnya yang merupakan seorang dokter kandungan untuk datang memeriksa Jaejoong. Dan ternyata benar bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ia merasa luar biasa senang ketika mendengarnya—kebahagiaan yang baginya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

“Horeee, Jae _Imo_ sudah sadaaar!” seru riang Jung Chanhee, putra pertama Jung Yoochun dan Junsu yang baru berusia lima tahun. Sedari tadi ia duduk manis di ranjang Jaejoong untuk menunggui paman kesayangannya itu siuman. Seharusnya sekarang ia dan adiknya, Inhwan, sedang berada di taman hiburan bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Tetapi meskipun pamannya menggagalkan rencana itu dengan memanggil ibunya ke sana di tengah perjalanan wisatanya, ia tetap merasa senang lantaran bisa bertemu dengan paman cantiknya yang selalu ia panggil bibi tersebut.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan sembari membuka matanya yang terasa lengket. Tangannya bergerak memegangi kepalanya ketika rasa pening menghampirinya. Ia pun merasa begitu lemas. Ia lalu teringat kalau tadinya ia berada di dapur, dan mendadak pandangannya menggelap hingga ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, sampai ia sadar dalam keadaan terbaring seperti sekarang. Banyak kecamuk yang bermain di benaknya yang sibuk.

“ _Imo_?”

Suara yang tak asing itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu berusaha memenuhi panggilan tersebut, meski suaranya masih terdengar lirih dan sedikit serak, “Chanhee- _ya_? Kamu ke sini sama siapa, _Chagiya_?”

“Sama _Appa_ , _Omma_ , dan Inhwan,” balas balita itu disertai senyum imut-imutnya. Matanya yang jernih memandang Jaejoong dengan berbinar. “Oya, _Imo_ , kata _Omma_ aku mau punya dedek baru, lho….”

“Wah, pantas saja kamu kelihatan sangat senang.” Jaejoong tertawa pelan tetapi masih terlalu malas untuk bangun.

 Tak lama setelahnya Junsu memasuki kamar itu, karena ia mendengar seruan putra pertamanya.

“Ternyata kau memang sudah siuman. Aku kira Chanhee mencoba mengganggu tidurmu tadi….”

“Ah, tidak kok, _Hyung_ ….”

“Jangan memaksakan diri…,” tutur Junsu saat Jaejoong berusaha bangun.

Tetapi Jaejoong memang keras hati. Ia tetap berusaha mendudukkan dirinya meski kepalanya terasa mau pecah dan perutnya makin mual.

“ _Hyung_ , selamat…. Chanhee bilang dia mau punya adik baru. _Hyung_ hamil lagi, _eoh_?”

Detik berikutnya terdengar tawa Junsu yang begitu khas, mengundang Yoochun untuk menyusul memasuki kamar dengan menggendong Inhwan; putra keduanya dan Junsu yang masih berusia dua tahunan.

“ _Annyeong_ , _Hyungnim_ …,” godanya. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya juga ia memanggil demikian. Meskipun Jaejoong lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, tetap saja remaja itu adalah kakak iparnya.

“Selamat ya, Yoochun _Hyung_ —untuk calon anak barunya…,” ucap Jaejoong yang masih salah sangka, yang kembali meledakkan tawa Junsu diiringi gelak sang suami. Ia dan kedua balita di sana jadi bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang seharusnya sudah dewasa tersebut.

“Biar Yunho _Hyung_ saja yang mengatakannya.” Yoochun kembali tergelak di akhir kalimatnya. “Sabar, ne, _Hyungnim_ …,” godanya lagi, “—sekarang suamimu yang mengaku super tampan itu masih menelpon orang tuamu….”

“Memangnya Yunnie tidak ke rumah sakit?” gumam Jaejoong yang menyandar lesu di kepala ranjang. “Aku kira dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya hingga memanggil kalian semua untuk menjagaku….”

Seperti kata Yoochun, selang beberapa menit, Yunho memasuki kamar. Sesaat pria itu tampak kikuk. Yoochun dan Junsu yang mengerti dengan situasi, segera membawa kedua putra mereka meninggalkan kamar.

“ _Samchon_ , tadi ‘kan sudah janji mau kasih aku es krim kalau aku jadi anak baik. Aku ‘kan memang tidak nakal, _Samchon_ …  terus aku juga jagain _Imo_ …,” ucap Chanhee kepada Yunho, menahan ibunya yang hendak menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar.

“Iya, ambil saja di kulkas—kamu boleh makan sepuasnya,” jawab Yunho sembari mengacak rambut keponakan pertamanya tersebut. Ia memang sudah menjanjikan hal itu saat Chanhee sempat mengambek karena taman hiburan yang diceritakan Yoochun dan Junsu ternyata berpindah ke sana. Senyumnya melebar melihat Chanhee yang bersorak riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Ketika sudah berdua, pelan-pelan ia mendekat pada Jaejoong dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, membuat Jaejoong turut tersenyum melihatnya.

“Ada apa, sih?” Lama-lama Jaejoong jadi penasaran karena Yunho belum mengucapkan sepatah kata, malah memandanginya dengan senyum terkulum.

“Orang tua kita sangat senang mendengarnya, aku harap kau juga demikian….”

“ _Huh_?”

Alih-alih lekas menjawab rasa penasarannya, Yunho justru beringsut memberikan pelukan setelah mengecupnya lama di kening. Suaminya itu lantas berbisik mesra di telinganya, hingga membuat matanya terbelalak. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud Chanhee sebagai adik baru, ia paham sekarang. Meski ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan tersebut, tetap saja ia terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Dalam sekejap saja, dadanya juga bergemuruh bising.

Ia lalu membalas pelukan Yunho dan menumpukan wajahnya di pundak suaminya yang lebar itu—menghirup aroma maskulin yang seketika membuatnya tenang. Ia mengerti mengapa Yunho tampak begitu gembira. Yunho sudah mendambakan kehadiran momongan sejak sebelum menikah dengannya. Tetapi selama ini Yunho bersedia menunda karena memikirkan masa depannya. Dan agaknya ia memang harus menangguhkan mimpinya untuk kuliah seni.

“Yun … aku bahagia—sungguh….”

Ia memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan lingkaran lengan di tubuhnya menjadi lebih erat. Senyum pun turut menghiasi wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat.

“Tapi, Yun…,”

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong tepat di kedua matanya, “Kenapa, hm?”

“—itu … aku lapar….”

Pengakuan malu-malu Jaejoong sukses mengundang tawa Yunho. Ia pun baru ingat kalau mereka belum sarapan. Tiba-tiba ia pun jadi merasa lapar.

“Aku ingin makan sereal dan susu…,”

“Itu saja?”

“—terus siapkan puding, yoghurt, sama es krim…. Pasti _yummy_ kalau semua itu dicampur—hmm … dan sepertinya aku juga butuh banyak pisang…. Tapi gendong aku ke dapur!”

Dan dalam gendongan punggung Yunho, Jaejoong terus mengabsen daftar makanan yang ingin disantapnya pagi itu. Yunho jadi bertanya-tanya; apakah anaknya nanti akan seperti adik bungsunya yang doyan makan?

.

.

.

.

Meski sudah yakin lulus, Jaejoong diantar Yunho ketika pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat pengumuman mengenai kelulusannya. Yunho baru mau meninggalkannya saat Changmin sudah tiba dan bisa menemaninya. Dan entah datang dari mana, geng berandal dengan wajah-wajah asing tiba-tiba mengepungnya dan Changmin yang hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

Gerombolan itu cukup menarik perhatian siswa-siswi lain yang hari itu juga datang untuk sekadar mengetahui perihal kelulusan mereka. Namun mereka pun pura-pura tidak tahu karena tidak ingin terlibat.

“Youngwoong Kim … lama tak jumpa!”

Jaejoong mengernyit, “ _Huh_? Apa kita teman lama?” tanyanya asal.

“K-kau—kau yang membuat tangan dan kakiku patah waktu itu!” seru sang pemimpin dengan emosi meluap lantaran Jaejoong melupakannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Sungguh jarang ia bisa mengingat musuhnya, kecuali jika mereka terlalu sering menyerangnya.

“ _Hyung_ … sebaiknya jangan ladeni mereka,” bisik Changmin dengan pandangan waspada ke sekelilingnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang dari segala arah, terlebih mengingat posisinya dengan Jaejoong yang tepat berada di tengah.

“Aku sangsi kalau kau ingat ada keponakanku di perutmu.”

“ _Aish_ ….”

Dugaan Changmin tepat sasaran. Jaejoong memang sempat melupakan nyawa lain yang sedang tumbuh di rahimnya.

“Kenapa diam saja, _eoh_ , Youngwoong? Bukankah kau dijuluki _hero_ bukan tanpa alasan?”

Jaejoong masih bergeming. Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa keluar dari kerumunan yang mereka buat tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

“Ternyata Youngwoong yang dielu-elukan itu cuma seorang banci! Lihat saja tampangnya yang seperti _yeoja_!”

Changmin menahan lengan Jaejoong. “Jangan mengumpat juga. Ingat pesan Yunho _Hyung_.”

Ia tahu kakak iparnya itu mulai terpancing omongan mereka.

“Banci! Banci!” Mereka terus melagukannya hingga membuat amarah Jaejoong naik ke ubun-ubun.

“Min, lepas!” desis Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak menggentarkan para berandal di sekitarnya. Changmin pun masih enggan melepaskan cengkeraman di lengannya. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok mereka satu per satu. Dan sejatinya sekolah sudah tidak bisa mengancamnya dengan _drop out_ lantaran ia yakin akan lulus.

“Banci! Banci! Youngwoong banci!”

Karena tidak kuat dengan tekanan dari sekelilingnya, juga lantaran Changmin terus menahannya agar tidak melampiaskan amarahnya, ia jadi meneriakkan kekesalannya bagaikan orang kesurupan,

“ _ORIYAAA_!”

Suasana mendadak hening. Para berandal itu terbengong-bengong menyaksikan tingkah ajaibnya. Begitu pula dengan Changmin yang hanya berkedip lucu dengan mulut menganga, dan tak sadar genggaman di lengannya sudah terlepas.

“MINGGIR! KALIAN SEMUA MINGGIIIR!”

Setengah sadar, gerombolan di depannya memberikan jalan padanya yang melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan kaki menghentak.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Yunho yang sengaja menjemputnya dan berencana makan siang di rumah, terus mengekor padanya.

Changmin sudah menceritakan semua yang tadi menimpa Jaejoong kepadanya, jadi ia tidak kaget bila pasangannya itu melampiaskan kekesalan kepada boneka gajah berukuran jumbo yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun darinya tahun lalu.

Melihat Jaejoong beberapa kali membanting boneka gajah yang tak berdosa, tiga hewan peliharaan _namja_ cantiknya itu jadi berlari menyurukkan diri di sekitar kakinya—padahal sebelumnya mereka hendak mendekat pada sang majikan yang masih menggila tersebut.

“My Hero Hiro Youngwoong, sudah … tenangkan dirimu, jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kasihan Chang Chang…,” ucap Yunho setengah bergurau, “Lihatlah kemari—Jiji, Yoyo, dan Jyunie juga ketakutan jadinya….”

Bukannya mereda, Jaejoong yang terngiang ledekan para berandal tadi malah melemparkan boneka berwarna biru muda itu ke arah Yunho. Pria itu tak sempat menghindar ketika Jaejoong menerjangnya dan melompat kecil untuk meraih rambutnya yang kemudian dijambak kuat-kuat.

“ _A-aigoo_! Boo, kau ingin membuatku botak, _eoh_?!”

“Kau juga ingin mengataiku _okama hiro_ , bukan?! Jadi sekarang rasakan serangan dari bahadur banci!”

Tunggu—bahadur? Rasanya Yunho baru mendengar istilah itu.

“Yak! Yak! Rambutkuuu!”

Dan semenjak itu, Yunho harus rela menjadi samsak tinju dan objek pelampiasan Jaejoong di kala kesal. Niatnya untuk menjinakkan justru berefek sebaliknya—Jaejoong malah lebih beringas, dan sialnya hanya kepadanya.

Setidaknya ia harus bersabar sampai anak pertamanya lahir. Lagipula _mood swing_ tidak selalu membuat Jaejoong uring-uringan. Ada kalanya Jaejoong bersikap begitu manja dan selalu menginginkan kehadirannya.

Apapun atau bagaimanapun—baik itu Hero, Hiro, maupun Youngwoong, tetaplah Jung Jaejoong yang memiliki hatinya.

.

.

.

.


End file.
